


Club Special

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Consensual, Dean in Panties, Dom Castiel, Gags, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sex Club, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel spend an evening in their favorite club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Special

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever write something at 3am when you're sleep deprived and the next morning you reread it and just ask yourself 'what the hell was I thinking'? I feel like in this case the answer is 'lots of dirty thoughts'.
> 
> I definitely prefer writing sub!Cas to sub!Dean so I hope it's not too bad^^

It was a bit surprising how early in their relationship Dean and Castiel became comfortable enough with each other to talk freely about their kinks. Luckily their interests were almost 100% identical and it didn’t take long until their closet was filled with so many toys and bondage equipment that it would put any respectable sex shop to shame.

Still, the first time they went to an actual BDSM club was awkward. They had been nervous and it took some time and several visits until they got comfortable around so many strangers. Nowadays they spend a lot of time at the club, mostly hanging out in the main room and the people there are always happy to see them, even when they don’t get to play with Dean that night.

Dean’s place is at Cas feet and he kneels there, usually warming Cas cock or sucking him off. Most of the time, the guests are allowed to play with Dean and of course Dean and Castiel have rules for these sessions. When other people are manhandling Dean, it’s Castiel’s duty to make sure he’s always in a position where he can easily use both his verbal and non-verbal safewords and that Castiel is able to react quickly should it come to that. No one is allowed to kiss Dean or come inside of him and condoms are mandatory for everyone who wants to use him. Other than that, no one is allowed to hurt him or leave any permanent marks and both of them are extremely strict about their rules.

While Castiel usually wears a tight shirt and leather pants or simple jeans, Dean is usually more or less naked. If anything, it’s only a leather harness covering him, often accompanied by other restraints, gags, clamps and whatever else Castiel puts on him. One constant is the collar he wears and Castiel always makes excessive use of it, clipping a leash to it to lead Dean around the room. Dean isn’t sure why being on display like that or being used turns him on so much but he knows he couldn’t do it without Castiel at his side. He trusts Castiel to keep him from harm and he’s happy knowing that once they’re back home it’s only them. It’s similar for Castiel. After he got over the initial feelings of jealousy he quickly got addicted to seeing Dean used by other men, knowing that Dean is his and he can forbid everyone else to touch him if he wants. Plus, the trust Dean puts in him makes Castiel speechless sometimes.

 

~*****~

 

It’s Saturday night and they’re preparing to go downtown to their favorite club. Castiel is already dressed as he makes sure that Dean looks every part the perfect submissive that he is. In addition to the black collar with the leash Dean is also wearing a plug that keeps him open and ready. He’s been wearing the cock cage for a few days now as a punishment because he came without permission last week. The rest of the outfit will follow when they arrive at the club and Dean throws on some clothes before they head out to the car.

Castiel strips Dean of his shirt and sweatpants in one of the small changing rooms in the club. He’s decided to spare him the nipple clamps tonight, there will be enough people to keep his nips occupied. Dean’s blush when Castiel pulls the pink panties out of his bag is adorable and no matter how much he likes wearing them at home and to work, showing them off in public like this never fails to humiliate him. The cage creates a nice bulge and the thin lacy material does nothing to cover his full, heavy balls. Last but not least comes the gag and Dean groans when he sees it. It’s a ring gag and he (and everyone else probably) knows that that means his mouth will be free to use tonight, an offer for everyone who wants to see Dean’s lips wrapped around their cock.

There’s also a pair of padded handcuffs clipped to Castiel’s belt but Dean doesn’t ask about it as he’s lead towards the main room by his leash. Heads turn when they enter and several people already smile in anticipation. Castiel waves them off with a ‘later’ as he leads Dean through the room, passing by several bed-like couches, chairs and tables, as they walk towards their usual spot on the far left side of the room.

As soon as Castiel sits down on their couch, Dean assumes his position and kneels between his legs with his hands behind his back. Without sparing a look at the room (he knows they’re watching) Castiel takes out his cock and pulls Dean’s head forward, intent clear even without the command.

“Keep me warm.”

Even if he wanted to, Dean couldn’t fight him with the gag keeping his mouth open and he takes Castiel’s cock, careful not to suck on it. While Dean adjusts to the new weight on his tongue, Castiel’s attention is already elsewhere. A few people have already come closer just to take a look at them and one of the waiters is making his way over to their table. Like the others he can’t keep his eyes off Dean’s motionless form and Castiel grins as he orders their usual, a root beer for him and water for Dean. The waiter smiles and nods before hurrying back towards the bar and Castiel ignores the stares of the other people as he turns to the man who just sat down on a chair next to the couch.

Balthazar is a regular too and he helped them when they first came to the club, talking them through the rules and etiquette and they’ve been friends ever since. Unlike many others he’s never touched Dean though, except for a few pats on the head…or his ass. He admitted that he used to sleep around a lot when he was younger, went to clubs and was always happy to find people willing to play there. That stopped when he got together with his current partner and submissive but he still comes to the club to watch and to talk to friends.

“Where’s your pet, Balthazar?”

Castiel gets a bitchface for an answer as Balthazar leans back in his chair. “At home. You know he doesn’t want to come here, he’s just too shy. Unlike your slut there.”

They both look down at Dean who is sitting with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths through his nose while his mouth is filled.

“What I wouldn’t give for a warm mouth on my cock now. Oh well, at least I have something to look forward to when I come home.”

“I’d offer to let you use him if I didn’t know you’d say no. But I have to say I admire your restraint even though I’d do the same if it was me and Dean.”

“Oh believe me, it’s worth it.” Balthazar winks. “But speaking of you and Dean, do you know what day it is?”

Castiel frowns and shakes his head, confused. “I suppose Saturday is the wrong answer.”

Balthazar laughs and takes a sip from his wine. “Technically correct but not what I wanted to hear. On this day three years ago was the first time you came to the club. I remember seeing you walk in like it was yesterday.”

Castiel can feel himself blushing and he looks down to where Dean’s lips are wrapped around the base of his cock. “I forgot about that. Some things happened that night that I’d really rather not remember.”

Balthazar laughs again and puts a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, everyone makes mistakes, especially when it’s their first time. Besides, it was just minor things, everyone could see that you are a great dom with a perfect sub.”

“Thank you.” Castiel smiles at the compliment and Dean has to fight with himself not to nod or hum in response to it when he can feel Balthazar petting his hair.

“Buuuuuut, I guess that means you don’t have any special plans for tonight, right? Would you even have planned anything if you’d known?”

They’re interrupted when the waiter comes back to the table. He hands Castiel a bottle of beer and places a small bowl with water on the floor next to Dean. While Balthazar orders more wine, Castiel pulls Dean off his cock and takes out the gag. Neither of them does anything to wipe away the drool that’s dripping down Dean’s chin and Castiel leaves Dean to his own devices as he turns around to drink his water. Balthazar leans forward to get a closer look, he’s a fan of pet play and seeing people eat or drink from a bowl like that never fails to turn him on. Castiel has to clear his throat to get his attention.

“No, there are no special plans for tonight. I was just going to let them play with Dean like usual. Should be enough, right?”

“More than enough.”

They both look at Dean when he sits up, half of the water gone, and looking ready for the next part of the night. Castiel pulls Dean onto his lap so he’s facing the room and uses the cuffs he’s been carrying around with him to tie his hands behind his back. Normally he’d make Dean sit on his cock but today he leaves the plug in and just spreads Dean’s legs as wide as they’ll go, that way others can play with Dean’s hole without Castiel being in the way. Dean squirms, he feels exposed and it always takes him a bit to adjust to it. That a pair of pink lace panties is covering his caged cock, full balls and plugged hole is not helping.

Balthazar sits back as people start approaching but even though he won’t touch he still wants to watch the whole thing. Dean doesn’t look at anyone and instead rests his head on Castiel’s shoulder so he can stare at the ceiling. Usually he’d get reprimanded for it because he’s supposed to maintain eye contact with at least one person but Castiel lets it slide tonight. People are going to touch him, whether he watches or not.

There’s already a small queue when the first two men come to stand in front of the pair and Castiel wraps his arms tightly around Dean’s waist. Apart from making sure their rules are followed all he has to do is hold Dean down and keep him from moving too much. He nods when they’re ready and he can feel Dean tense up when the two men step forward and one of them sinks to his knees between their legs. He just sits there at first, staring at Dean’s crotch and deciding what to do.

The second man knows exactly what he wants and leans down to attacks Dean’s nipples, sucking one into his mouth while he waves at a third man to join them and take care of the other one. Dean moans and arches his back as both men start sucking simultaneously. He doesn’t notice when the panties are tugged to the side and he cries out in surprise when a tongue circles his rim where the base of the plug is peeking out. By now a fourth man has joined and he seems happy enough with just fondling Dean’s balls for a bit before he steps back again. Castiel has learned that a lot of people don’t necessarily want sex with Dean, usually because they have a partner, like Balthazar, or because they don’t want to fuck another person’s sub. Whatever the reason is, neither Castiel nor Dean do mind, it’s good to know that some people really just want a chance to touch Dean and then make room for others who want more.

When Dean suddenly flinches Castiel looks down to see one man using teeth on Dean’s nipple. He’s not actually biting him though, just keeps gently nibbling at the nub and Castiel lets him continue. The men standing around them regularly trade places and Dean’s nipple receive constant attention while someone is kneeling between his legs to either toy with his balls or bury his face in Dean’s ass to lick his hole or play with the plug.

Dean’s breathing heavily, his head still resting on Castiel’s shoulder. While his eyes are closed, Castiel keeps looking at the other men. Two are currently occupied with Dean’s nipples, one keeps sucking while the other rubs and pinches the one he’s working on. A bit further down a cute redhead is licking Dean’s balls and pressing against his perineum. Dean just lies back and tries to anticipate where and how he’ll be touched next. He’s already lost count of how many people had their hands on him today. Castiel keeps watching the crowd, they’re nearly all people he knows and who play with Dean a lot but there are a few new faces and Castiel has to make sure they know what they’re doing. He asks if they know the rules and most of them do because someone else told them but there are also some whom Castiel has to give a quick rundown of the basics before he lets them put their mouths or hands on Dean.

Most people already had their turn and are just watching now, out of the corner of his eye Castiel can see Balthazar, still drinking wine and palming his cock through his jeans. A blond guy that Castiel has seen around a few times is kneeling in front of them now and he looks up at Castiel as he toys with the plug.

“Can I pull it out?”

Originally he planned to keep it in for a while longer but Castiel knows that rimming is one of the guy’s specialties and he nods. Dean’s whines at the feeling of emptiness when the plug is pulled out quickly turn into a surprised cry when his hole is spanked several times. He’s not given any time to recover before a tongue slips into his ass. The two men suckling his nipples fade in the background and all Dean can concentrate on is the sensation of the tongue inside of him. It’s not long enough to reach his prostate but the way the man licks and sucks at his rim more than makes up for it.

The blond leaves a few minutes later with a satisfied grin on his face and another man steps forward who immediately sinks down to his knees and starts eating Dean out like a starving man. Castiel has to tighten his grip when Dean nearly jumps off his lap and the two men who had been playing with his chest have to wait until he’s calmed down before they can go back to it. Dean’s nipples are hard and already red and sore and Castiel almost feels pity when the men use their teeth again and Dean whines in protest.

It’s a beautiful sight when the men pull off, Dean’s chest unblemished except for the two nubs that stand out, red and abused as they are. Castiel is tempted to reach out and play with them himself but two young men who step forward require his attention. He’s never seen them before but since they’re familiar with the rules it’s not much of a problem. They watch as the man who has been rimming Dean for the past few minutes pulls away and makes room for them but Castiel frowns when they make no move to do anything.

“What’s wrong?”

One of the men bites his lip and grins cheekily. “Just can’t decide where to start.”

Castiel laughs and for the first time that evening loosens his grip on Dean to touch him himself.

“Well, you’ve seen what the others did. You can play with his ass…” He pushes the tip of a finger into Dean’s hole but immediately pulls out to let his hands wander a bit higher. “…or his balls…” Castiel trails his fingers over them and then reaches up to flick at Dean’s nipples, making him hiss before he wraps his arms around his waist again. “…or have some fun with these. I promise he’ll love it either way. Isn’t that so?”

Dean only manages a few unintelligible mumbling noises as he turns his head to look at the men. “Use your words, Dean.”

It takes more effort than he wants to admit for his tongue to form the words. “Yes. Please.”

“Please, what?”

Castiel grins when Dean groans and lets his head drop back against his shoulder again. They both know that Dean hates begging…and that he gets off on the humiliation. Judging by the expressions on the other men’s faces he’s not the only one. “P-play with my nipples, please.”

Castiel can practically feel Dean’s face burning as one of the men grins and moves forward to suck one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth. He uses his hand to pinch and tug at the other one and Dean whimpers pathetically. He must be incredibly sensitive after nearly an hour of constant teasing but they’re not done yet. “Anything else you want to say, Dean?”

The second man is still staring at them as Dean groans again and tries to take a few deep breaths while his nipples are tortured. “Need something in my ass…a finger or tong-aaahhhhhhh.”

Dean doesn’t get to finish before there’s a finger buried knuckle deep in his ass when the other man kneels on the floor to join them. He quickly follows with a second finger since Dean is loose enough from the plug and tongues to easily open up for it. Dean looks completely out of it and it’s surprising that he doesn’t need further prompting to keep begging. “My balls too. Please. Need it.” It comes out stuttered and shaky but nevertheless the man who is still fucking Dean with his fingers leans forward to properly tug the panties out of the way and suck on Dean’s balls.

Castiel watches for a few moments before turning his head to the side to whisper in Dean’s ear. “Isn’t there something else you want him to do?”

Dean whines in response and Castiel knows he thinking the same. He loves it when his balls are played with, especially when there’s a bit of pain mixed in. “Come on, Dean. Tell them.”

While the first man is still paying attention to Dean’s chest, the other has pulled away from his balls and is now staring up at them, intrigued by the exchange. A tear runs down Dean’s cheek but he does as he’s told, forcing the words out between moans. “Squeeze them. Make it hurt. Please.”

Castiel almost laughs at the wide eyed look he gets but he nods and watches as the guy reaches out with the hand that’s not busy with Dean’s ass to grip his balls tightly. Dean’s groan is half pain, half pleasure and he keeps whining as the grip alternatively loosens and tightens again. Eventually the man pulls away and without a warning slaps Dean’s balls. Dean nearly flies off Castiel’s lap as he cries out and the other man grumbles as he has let go of his nipples in order to not get hit in the face. He stands back while Castiel whispers soothing words into Dean’s ear while he waves at the other man to keep fucking Dean with his fingers. It wasn’t a hard slap but Dean has been locked in chastity for a few days and his balls were already sore before this whole thing started. This must be blissful agony for him.

The two men go back to their respective tasks, one playing with Dean’s nipples, the other fingering him as he starts sucking on his balls again. Castiel decides to let them have a few more moments before they move on to the next part of the night. As he looks around at the people watching them he sees several of them jerk off, others who have come already, and even Balthazar has pulled out his cock and is stroking it lazily.

When he finally tells the two men to leave they smile and thank him for a good time. Dean goes limp in his arms the second the mouths and hands leave his body and Castiel takes a closer look at him. The panties are a mess, there’s a tear in them and they’re pulled to the side, with a big wet patch where they’re still covering Dean’s caged cock. Dean’s nipples are red and sore, just like his balls, his eyes are closed and he is breathing hard, a few tears running down his cheeks. Despite all that Castiel can see a small smile tugging at Dean’s lips and he knows the night is not over yet.

While he’s still thinking about how to proceed, a man steps forward and points at Dean’s crotch. “I suppose we don’t get to suck him off this time?”

Castiel shakes his head as he gently runs his fingers over the panties where they cover Dean’s caged cock. On nights like this he usually puts a cock ring on Dean and lets the others have some fun but he has no immediate plans to free Dean tonight.

“Why is he wearing that thing anyway?” Balthazar has moved a little closer to the scene and is now smirking at Castiel. “Has someone been a bad boy?”

Castiel doesn’t answer, instead turning his head towards Dean’s. “Tell them what happened. And look at them this time.”

Dean hates it when he has to actually face the people but he does it anyway and another tear escapes. “I’m being punished because I came without permission.”

“Very good.” Castiel ignores the murmurs around him and gently pushes Dean off his lap and guides him to kneel on the floor. “Drink some more water, then we can talk about you earning an orgasm tonight.”

As Dean turns to his bowl on the floor, glad for the small break, Castiel grabs the ring gag again. He has an idea. Once Dean is finished drinking the gag is put back into place and Castiel has him kneel at his feet, facing the room. His hands stay cuffed behind his back and Castiel asks one of the guys who have been playing with Dean before to kneel behind him and reach around him to tweak his nipples. Dean’s cries of protest go unheard as Castiel explains the rules.

“I give you the opportunity to earn the right to come tonight. All you have to do is suck off four people in the next thirty minutes. Shouldn’t be too hard for you.”

Dean doesn’t have time to protest before the first cock is shoved into his mouth. At first the man lets Dean dictate the pace but he quickly becomes impatient when he realizes that Dean’s sucking techniques are limited by the gag and he starts fucking his mouth instead. Dean just lets it happen and moans around the cock, still distracted by the fingers playing with his nipples. Obeying their rules, the man pulls out when he comes and paints Dean’s face in white. There’s no time for recovery before the next man is pushing in. Castiel sits back and watches, his own hard cock nearly forgotten. Dean is mostly passive and just lets himself be used while more and more come lands on his face. When the last man is finished Dean cries out as his nipples are given a hard pinch before they’re finally released. The half hour is not over yet and Castiel releases Dean’s hands from the cuffs before he tells him to turn around to look at him.

“Well done, you get your orgasm. Later.”

Dean groans in frustration and Castiel laughs. “You didn’t expect me to let you come right away, did you? There are still some people who haven’t gotten off yet and I think you should help them. Get on all fours.”

When Dean is in position Castiel pulls him forward and lets his own cock easily slip into Dean’s mouth before he starts gently rolling his hips. Dean does the best he can with his mouth still held open by the gag and he groans when he feels a lube covered finger being pushed into his ass. The lube is spread around and then the finger is replaced by a cock. Dean tries to push back against it and take it deeper while simultaneously trying to concentrate on the hard length in his mouth.

Although he would very much like to sink into the sensations of wet heat around his cock, Castiel keeps a close look on the people lined up behind Dean. He’s already made sure that Dean is properly prepared and now he checks that everyone puts on a condom before entering Dean. The first three men are almost gentle with Dean which is why the fourth one catches him by surprise. He fucks him hard and fast and his violent thrusts push Dean forward so his face is practically permanently buried in Castiel’s crotch.

Dean inhales the scent of sweat and precome and uses his tongue to lick Castiel’s cock as best as he can. He loses count of how many men fuck him and the sound of balls slapping against his ass becomes a background noise while Castiel keeps using his mouth. At one point someone shoots their load across his back but there’s still a cock inside of him so it must’ve been one of the spectators.

Eventually his ass stays empty and not much later Castiel comes down his throat. Castiel frees Dean from the gag and lets him have some more water before he pulls out the key to the cock cage. Dean’s eyes widen when Castiel pulls the panties aside and turns the key in the lock.

As soon as Dean’s free, Castiel starts lightly slapping his cock until it’s fully hard, ignoring Dean’s cries. Dean frowns when Castiel, instead of getting him off, just sits up again and starts rolling up his jeans, leaving the skin of his lower leg exposed. He doesn’t say anything and it takes Dean a few moments to figure out what’s expected from him. When he does, he whimpers in frustration.

“Get off like this or don’t get off at all. Your choice.”

His desire to come wins out in the end and Dean shuffles forwards on his knees so he can press his hard cock against Castiel’s bare leg. He tries to ignore the laughs and murmurs around him as he starts moving. It’s not the first time he has to do this but it’s always difficult to get off like this and he spends what feels like an eternity humping Castiel’s leg. He’s practically soaking it in precome and he presses as close as he physically can to get the friction he needs so badly. His movements become more frantic the longer it takes and when he finally manages to push himself over the edge he screams out his release while covering Castiel’s leg and his own stomach in come.

The people behind him are still talking but Dean pays them no attention as he licks Castiel’s leg clean. When he’s done, Castiel gets up from the couch and pulls Dean up with him. Once they’re both standing, Dean tilts his head down and bows slightly. “Thank you, sir.”

Castiel doesn’t acknowledge him and just clips the leash to the collar before leading Dean towards the exit. Applause and wolf whistles accompany them on their way out and even Balthazar can’t help but slap Dean’s ass once before they leave.

-

A few minutes later they’re in one of the club’s showers and Castiel gently washes the dried come off Dean while kissing every inch of newly cleaned skin. It’s his way of marking him, of making sure there are no traces left of other people touching his partner. Dean leans against the wall and enjoys the attention while the hot water falls down on them both. He smiles when Castiel leans up and kisses him.

“Are you okay?”

Dean rolls his shoulders and nods. “A bit sore but it’s all good. They were really enthusiastic tonight.”

“Can you blame them? I couldn’t keep my hands off this either.”

Dean actually giggles when Castiel gives his ass a squeeze and they stare at each other for a few moments before Castiel pulls away and turns off the water. “Let’s get out of here.”

They hold hands on the drive home and slip into shirts and boxers before cuddling up together on the couch. Usually they have a bath after they get home from the club but they agreed the shower they took there was extensive enough and neither of them can be bothered to run a bath now. Castiel has his arms wrapped around Dean whose head is resting on Castiel’s chest and they absently stare at the TV where a movie is playing.

“So tonight was good? Anything you didn’t like?”

Dean smiles and turns his head so he can look at Castiel. “Don’t worry, I loved it. I actually think you could make me beg a bit more. That part is always intense, I think I even cried there a little today.”

“Duly noted. Anything else?”

Dean frowns in concentration and then shakes his head. “No, I don’t think so. Everything was okay. More than okay actually.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Castiel smiles and captures Dean’s lips in a short kiss. “So beautiful. And all mine.”

Dean grins and fists his hand in Castiel’s shirt as he gives him a peck on the cheek. “All yours.”


End file.
